The Pokemon Tournament
by Hello978
Summary: Alan decides to participate in a Pokémon tournament! He has even brought his new Mega Pokémon with him! How will he fare in it?
1. Chapter 1

Alan felt his anticipation threaten to burst out of his mouth in the form of a yell. His first match in the tournament was in half an hour and he was looking forward to it. He had signed up for it on Professor Sycamore's recommendation and he wanted to prove himself by winning it. He had captured many Pokémon in the Kalos region. He had also obtained two Mega stones and their accompanying pendants, one from the Professor himself and one given to him by a trainer. He had, of course, also captured the respective Pokémon and trained hard with their Mega evolutions. Now, he was looking at the leaflet that he had been issued about the rules and regulations of the tournament.

"There will be 128 trainers who will compete in the tournament. All battles will involve 3 Pokémon from each side, other than the quarter-finals, semi-finals, and finals, where there will be 6 Pokémon from each side. Substitution on either side during any time of the match is allowed. The battle will be over when all Pokémon on either side has fainted. Good luck!"

Glancing at the Pokéballs on his belt, he knew that he was sure to meet some strong opponents. This was a good platform for him to interact with his Pokémon. He had heard that his first opponent was a Youngster, and an arrogant one at that. He had seen the latter brag to his other friends about his strong Pokémon. We will see about that, Alan thought.

"And now, let us put our hands together to welcome Alan, from Goldenrod City!"

The crowd cheered at the commentator's words, making Alan feel happier about the battle. He peered at the opponent, a cocky, youngster in casual attire.

"Hey, you! Why are you not wearing shorts!" the youngster exclaimed in his annoying, high-pitched voice.

"Wh…What?! Shorts?!" Alan was disturbed by the youngster's apparent obssession in his choice of attire.

"Both sides, please choose your Pokémon!"

"Go, Beedrill!" the small boy shouted.

'Oh Beedrill… Man I can't resist this… Go, Beedrill!" Alan said.

The small boy and the audience gasped at the coincidence in their choice of Pokémon. However, they are definitely not prepared for this, Alan noted with a smirk. His Beedrill had the ability to Mega Evolve, turning it into a much stronger version.

He tapped the Mega Stone on his wrist. The energy from the Mega Stone, combined with Beedrill's Beedrillite, produced a dazzling ray of energy which the opponent shielded his eyes from. When the light cleared, Beedrill hissed at its non-Mega-Evolved counterpart, which cowered. Mega Beedrill had gotten a fiercer appearance, with 6 wings and 5 stingers. It looked extremely intimidating, and the odds suddenly tipped in Alan's favour.

"What?! What is that? What did you just do?" The opponent was clearly alarmed and flustered, obviously having not seen Mega Evolution before. Alan stated curtly that it was Mega Evolution, wanting to get on with the battle quickly.

"Beedrill, use Poison Jab", the young boy commanded.

"Beedrill, counter with your own Poison Jab", said Alan calmly.

The two bees clashed, with Alan's displaying superior speed and strength. Youngster Shawn's Beedrill got overpowered immediately, and the other took the chance to slam a sharp stinger to the smaller Beedrill's gut. It crashed to the ground, knocked out.

"How can it be so strong! Beedrill, return, you did a great job… Go, Blaziken!"

Even though he was clearly at a type disadvantage, he was not about to back down. Shawn ordered a Blaze Kick from Blaziken, but it was stopped by a Protect from Beedrill, followed by a Poison Jab sending Blaziken skidding away.

"Oh man… I guess this is the only way! Let's activate our ability, Blaziken!" The fire surrounding Blaziken's wrists suddenly intensified, encircling its entire torso until its body was wrapped in flames. The feathers on its head suddenly rose, seeming to grow lighter. Blaziken gave a mighty roar; its Speed Boost ability had been activated!

"Blaze Kick, go!" Blaziken dashed towards Beedrill with astonishing speed, boosting its momentum with a jump. Alan got ready to command a Poison Jab to counter, when Blaziken suddenly disappeared! Its speed had been increased so drastically that its movements could not be detected by the human eye. Alan sensed trouble and ordered a Protect. But he was too late. Blaziken appeared behind Beedrill, sending it flying with a flaming kick.

"No! Beedrill, are you okay?" Alan knew that the Blaziken was now much harder to defeat, with its great speed. After another Sky Uppercut from Blaziken, Beedrill was defeated, reverting back to its normal form, unconscious.

"Go, Dusknoir!" If he wanted to defeat it, there was only one way. "Use Trick Room", commanded Alan. Alan knew that with Blaziken's ever-increasing speed, he would be moving slower and slower with each passing turn in the twisted dimensions. Alan commanded a Shadow Punch. Dusknoir appeared in a flash behind Blaziken, sending it sprawling with a quick and solid Shadow Punch, causing Blaziken to faint.

"Azumarill, you're my last hope!" The water rabbit popped out, ready to face Dusknoir. An Aqua Jet was ordered, which easily hit Dusknoir due to its increased priority. However, it was now prone to Dusknoir's Thunder Punch, which did a critical amount of damage to it.

"Dusknoir, use Will-O-Wisp to burn it!" Dusknoir produced bluish flames from its abdominial cavity, which hurtled towards Azumarill at an alarming speed.

"Oh no, Azumarill, dodge it with Aqua Jet!"

"Use Will-O-Wisp again!" Azumarill was not quick enough to dodge it this time, as Azumarill gets engulfed in the searing flames. Another Aqua Jet is ordered, but the audience could see that Azumarill's attacks were not hitting as hard, and that Azumarill was losing a great amount of its health each turn.

"Dusknoir, finish it off with Shadow Punch", Alan said calmly. He knew the battle was over, which was proved right when Azumarill was sent flying into the arena wall.

"The battle goes to Alan from Goldenrod City!" The crowd applauded Alan for the display of power and strategy.

"The preliminary round of battling is now over, yeah! Now, I have to get ready for my next match… Hmmn, which Pokémon should I use?" Alan thought about his other Mega Evolution and wondered if he should show that off too.


	2. Chapter 2

"And now, trainers please send out your first Pokémon!" The call of the referee prompted Alan to pull out his Pokéball. He was now battling his second opponent of the tournament, who was incidentally glaring at him with a fierce intensity. She was a young, fiery girl named Sarah, it seemed, from Lumiose City.

"Go Conkeldurr!" The Muscular Pokémon emerged with a battle roar, swinging its concrete slabs threateningly.

"In that case, I'll lead with you, Dusknoir!"

"Conkeldurr, lead off with Knock Off quickly!" Conkeldurr charged towards the ghoul, batting its concrete pillars, trying to knock away Dusknoir's Leftovers. However, Dusknoir was ordered to dodge by floating into the air.

"Cripple him with Will-O-Wisp!" To Alan's shock, Sarah stood there smiling knowingly. Alan realised his mistake, that he had actually just gave the Guts-ability Pokémon a huge attack raise. Sarah ordered a Thunder Punch. Dusknoir was flung all the way to the opposite end of the field, shocking the entire stadium as to the sudden strength displayed.

Suddenly, Conkeldurr roared in pain as the burn took its toll. Alan realised that he had to defeat the Conkeldurr quickly, before it further damaged Dusknoir. He commanded Dusknoir to use Psychic, lifting the opponent high up into the air and smashing it to the ground, as Conkeldurr roared again from the burning pain. When the dust cleared, Conkeldurr had already passed out.

"Oh man, return, Conkeldurr. You battled hard. Go, Gengar, finish Dusknoir with Shadow Ball!" Gengar's speed made it impossible for Dusknoir to react. With alarming speed, it floated over to Dusknoir, and defeated it with a swift attack.

"Greninja, let's go! We'll counter speed with speed," Alan said. Greninja easily landed an Ice Beam, but not before taking great damage from an opposing Sludge Wave. Both Pokémon were hard hitters, but had fragile defenses. They had to land a deciding hit.

"Gengar, use Shadow Ball!" Gengar fired the attack at Greninja, but Greninja revealed that it had Shadow Sneak, and easily took out Gengar without taking any damage on its side.

"All right, Dunsparce, it's up to us," Sarah called out. The Land Snake Pokémon wriggled on the ground, determined to win the match. "We can counter speed too! Glare!" Dunsparce's eyes glowed red, emitting a strange energy that rooted Greninja to the spot. It got paralysed!

"Now, let's hit him with a Headbutt!" Dunsparce wriggled towards the toad, tackling it hard. Greninja was ordered to retaliate with Surf, but it surprisingly did not even respond to Alan's commands. Instead, it just cowered, seemingly terrified of Dunsparce. It had flinched from the previous move. It was eventually finished off with another Headbutt.

"Now, Sableye, let's win this!" Sableye growled at the opponent. Alan tapped at the Mega Stone on his wrist, starting to Mega Evolve his Sableye. "Let's Mega Evolve!" Its ears also became longer, and with the Cheshire grin, gave it a cunning appearance. The audience gasped again at the display of another rare Pokémon.

"Dunsparce, Glare again!" However, this time, the attack not only didn't affect the Sableye, but actually caused Dunsparce to stiffen and get paralysed itself! It appeared that Sableye's Magic Bounce had actually activated.

"Sableye, finish it off with a Dark Pulse, go!" The attack from Sableye, with its strengthened attack power from Mega Evolution, easily caused the Land Snake to faint.

"And the win goes to Alan from Goldenrod City!"


	3. Chapter 3

Alan's third match was due in a few minutes. He had heard that his opponent favoured fast Pokémon, and he made sure to include Beedrill in his party so as to abuse its zippy speed.

"Go, Arcanine!" The Legendary Pokémon landed gracefully on the opponent's side of the field to face Alan and his Greninja. "You might think that choosing a Fire-type might be disadvantageous, but you'll see!"

"Greninja, lead off with Surf!"

"Arcanine, use Extreme Speed to dodge it and hit Greninja!" It gracefully avoided the waves, and speeding over to Greninja in a blur, struck the toad before it could react, sending it flying.

"Jump and use Thunder Fang!"

"Greninja, counter with Extrasensory!" Greninja's eyes glowed with psychic power, using it to slam Arcanine to the ground, preventing it from landing its attack. Alan then commanded an Ice Beam, which froze Arcanine, trapping it in a big chunk of ice. However, the ice was thawed out by Flare Blitz, which Greninja barely avoided by leaping into the air.

"Now, Arcanine, Fire Blast up into the air!"

"Greninja, Hydro Pump!" The scorching blast of intense fire was easily put out by the intense launch of the pressurised water, dealing great damage to Arcanine and almost knocking it out.

"Arcanine, hang in there!" Alan commanded an Extrasensory to finish the battle, but Arcanine broke through the psychic control with Extreme Speed, charging towards Greninja.

"Arcanine, hit it with a Reversal!" Arcanine charged towards Greninja at an alarming speed, gathering all its final energy for an ultimate blow. Alan commanded another Extrasensory, which only managed to stop Arcanine just as the latter's paw made contact with Greninja. After a while, both Pokémon collapsed to the ground, having fainted.

"Serperior, go!" The opponent hurled her Pokéball.

"Beedrill, come out! Mega Evolve!" Beedrill once again evolved into its more aggressive form, impressing the stadium with the raw power. Alan ordered a Poison Jab, but Serperior had impressive speed too. Both Pokémon weaved and flew about swiftly, trying to get each other to make a mistake. Beedrill finally found an opening, and struck Serperior on its tail. Suddenly, Serperior cried out in pain. It had been poisoned by the Poison Jab attack.

"Beedrill, finish it off with a Fell Stinger!" Beedrill drew back its tail stinger, and struck Serperior straight in its abdomen, causing it to collapse and faint. Beedrill then gave a loud hiss. Its power had been raised by the attack!

"Go, Alakazam", cried the opponent. "Shadow Ball!" Alakazam gathered the energy in its hands in the shape of a sphere, then fired it towards Beedrill. However, Beedrill easily dodged the attack, and flew towards Alakazam with its stinger raised, preparing to deal damage with a Poison Jab. Beedrill appeared to be more aggressive than when facing Serperior, no doubt as a result of the Fell Stinger's attack boost.

"Stop it with a Psychic!" The opponent was desperate now, knowing that any strike from Beedrill would end the game effortlessly. However, the attack was not enough to hold Beedrill in place. The huge attack boost gave it enough strength to break through the telekinetic hold, letting Beedrill send Alakazam crashing into the arena wall with brute force. Alakazam was down.

"What an amazing display of strength from Beedrill! The victory goes to Alan from Goldenrod City!"


	4. Chapter 4

The upcoming match was the final match in which Alan would be using three Pokémon. If he won it, the matches after that would require the use of his full team, and he was definitely looking forward to it.

He now faced his opponent, who was a tall, muscular teenager named Marlin. "Go, Muk!" The opponent sent out a Metagross, which clearly had an advantage over the Sludge Pokémon due to the typing.

"Metagross, start off the match with Bullet Punch!" Metagross raised its claws, charging towards Muk at a blinding speed. The attack hit Muk with the speed and damage of its namesake, but Alan commanded Muk to use its Sticky Hold to trap Metagross.

Alan now had his opportunity to retaliate! "Fire Punch, full power!" Muk drew back its fist, now cloaked in flames, and slammed it into Metagross's face.

"Metagross, Zen Headbutt!" Metagross levitated itself up into the air, before folding its legs inwards and providing a more aerodynamic flight. It then sped towards the lump of toxic sludge, preparing to deliver a head-butt enhanced by its psychic powers. Alan ordered a Fire Punch to try to match its power through a head-on clash. However, Metagross's strength proved superior as Muk was sent skidding backwards.

"Quick, Muk, hit it with a Thunderbolt!" As Muk was going backwards, it fired off an electric bolt towards the Steel-type, jolting it. Marlin then ordered a Psychic, which Metagross countered with Flash Cannon.

"Metagross, let's finish this! Meteor Mash!"

"Muk, wait for it… Now, Fire Blast!" Muk waited for Metagross to get close, before hitting it with a Fire Blast at point-blank range, right in its face. "Muk, finish the battle! Use Fling!" cried out Alan. Muk revealed an Iron Ball held in its sticky grip, before flinging it with brute force at the blinded Metagross. There was a huge explosion, as the whole stadium went silent, waiting for the dust to clear.

Metagross had fainted.

"Return, Metagross! Mr. Mime, I'm counting on you!" The Pantomime Pokémon popped out of its Pokéball, letting out a battle cry. "Muk, Poison Jab!" Muk slithered forward, rearing back its fist and trying to strike Mr. Mime with it. However, Mr. Mime put up a Reflect screen, causing Muk to hit an invisible barrier. "Now, Psychic, Mr. Mime!" At close range, Muk had no power to break through the telekinetic hold. It was smashed around the battle arena effortlessly. After the dust had cleared, Muk was already unconscious.

"Scizor! Come out and use Bullet Punch!" The quick attack scored a direct hit on Mr. Mime, almost knocking it out, but not before it retaliated with a Thunderbolt.

Alan knew that he had to take down Mr. Mime quickly. "Use Bullet Punch again!" Mr. Mime had no time to react before Scizor's pincers slammed into it, causing it to faint.

"Mantine, go! Hit it with a Scald!" Mantine shot a jet of boiling water out of its mouth, engulfing Scizor in scalding liquid. Scizor roared in pain, before sinking to its knees. Suddenly, it growled in pain again! The Scald attack had burned it!

"Oh no, Scizor, Bullet Punch!" Scizor moved quickly, but its attack was visibly weaker than before and lacked strength. Mantine easily used an Air Slash to deter Scizor from coming closer. Scizor growled again, visibly quivering in pain. It then collapsed to the ground, unable to continue.

"Dusknoir, go!" The ghoul came out, opening its abdomen to unleash the power to set up Trick Room. The surrounding air became distorted with a strange energy, deterring fast Pokémon from moving and letting slow ones move swiftly.

"Mantine, Scald again!"

"Dusknoir, avoid that and use Thunder Punch!" Marlin desperately ordered a Protect from Mantine, but he was too late. Dusknoir materialised behind Mantine in a flash, sending it flying with an electrified fist. It was then declared unable to battle.

Alan had won the battle!

He now had to prepare his team of six Pokémon for the upcoming match, and train his Pokémon for the stamina and strength needed for the long battles ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now the quarter finals, with only four trainers remaining in the tournament. Alan's next opponent was an Ace Trainer. What was more important was that Alan had heard that the opponent, Barbara, also had a Mega Pokémon in the form of Mega Steelix. That thing's defense was impenetrable and it hit hard too. He had to find a way around it or his team would be completely walled. His team of six now consisted of Greninja, Beedrill, Sableye, Muk, Scizor and Dusknoir.

"Go, Shedinja", the opponent threw her Pokéball.

"Go, Muk!" The Sludge Pokémon gave a cry, determined to win the battle.

Alan led off the battle straight with a Toxic, aware that it was one of the ways to bypass Shedinja's invincibility due to its ability. However, the toxic gas bubbles were countered by Shedinja's own status-inflicting move, Will-O-Wisp. Its X-Scissor was then countered by Muk's Fire Punch.

"Shedinja, Shadow Sneak", commanded the Ace Trainer. Alan countered with his own Shadow Sneak as well. This battle was sort of a stalemate as none of the Pokémon were able to land hits on each other.

"Shedinja, X-Scissor again!" Barbara was determined to end the battle quickly. Alan smiled, getting Muk to wait for the perfect opportunity. It took the X-Scissor pretty well, using its Sticky Hold once again to its advantage, preventing Shedinja from escaping its grip.

"Muk, Fire Punch!" cried Alan, making full use of Shedinja's weakness. Fire Punch easily knocked out the Shedinja, having broken its Wonder Guard.

"Steelix, go!" said the Ace Trainer while touching her Mega Ring, "Mega Evolve!" Steelix instantly transformed into a more intimidating form, the energy from Mega Evolution causing diamonds and rocks to crystallise out of its back. It also had a ring of floating stones surrounding it, no doubt as a result of the extra energy bestowed upon it through the Mega Evolution process.

Barbara commanded an Earthquake, where Steelix raised its tail and slammed it into the ground, creating a magnitude of a high degree. The ground shook from the raw might of Steelix, causing Alan to almost lose his footing. He cried out for Muk to dodge the Earthquake by jumping, but it was too slow. Muk was directly hit by the strong, super effective attack, almost knocking it out.

Alan ordered a Fire Punch, but Steelix's Stone Edge stopped it in its tracks and surrounded Muk with sharp stones, effectively trapping it and preventing it from moving. It was then knocked out effortlessly by another Stone Edge.

Alan was worried now. Mega Steelix posed a bigger problem than he had expected. He sent out Greninja, hoping to settle this with a strong Water attack. "Hydro Pump!" cried out Alan. However, Steelix dodged it effortlessly by twisting its rocky body away to avoid the jet of water. It then fired a Stone Edge, which Greninja barely managed to dodge.

"Let's see you dodge this! Surf!" Greninja summoned a huge wave and rode on top of it, speeding towards the Mega Pokémon. Barbara gritted her teeth in annoyance, hoping Steelix would survive so as to retaliate with a move.

"Now, Thunder Fang!" Steelix's electrified fangs came in contact with the water, electrocuting Greninja. However, the wave of water also hit the Steelix. Both Pokemon collapsed to the floor, having taken great amounts of damage.

"Greninja, finish this with an Ice Beam!" Greninja prepared to fire off an energy ray from its mouth, only to suddenly have it stop suddenly and growl in pain. It had been paralysed by the Thunder Fang from before! Barbara saw her chance and ordered a Stone Edge, swiftly knocking Greninja out.

"No, Greninja! Return… Now, Scizor! Brick Break!" Scizor popped out of the Pokéball, determined to defeat the Steelix once and for all. It raised its pincers, slamming it down onto Steelix's head , forcing it down to the ground. An explosion occurred from the raw power of Scizor's attack. After the dust cleared, Steelix had already fainted.

"Phew, that was one big threat gone…" mumbled Alan. The opponent now sent out a Pyroar, clearly having the type advantage over Alan's Scizor. Alan switched out his Bug Pokémon, sending out Dusknoir in exchange. Damn, if I still had my Greninja, this would have been a piece of cake, thought Alan bitterly.

"Pyroar, lead off with Flamethrower!"

"Dusknoir, Will-O-Wisp!"

The two fire attacks clashed, with both of equal strength, neither attack overpowering the other. Pyroar then followed up with an Overheat, this attack of higher strength. However, Dusknoir barely dodged it, leaving Pyroar with the drawback in power due to having used such a powerful attack. "Dusknoir, take that chance, Brick Break!" shouted Alan. Dusknoir slowly floated over to the Royal Pokémon, who was still recovering from the power drawback. It then sent Pyroar skidding to the other end of the field with a swipe of its hand.

"Pyroar, hang in there! Use Overheat once more!" This time, the attack struck Dusknoir directly, the intense power of the attack causing Dusknoir to roar in burning pain.

"Dusknoir, you have to do it! Trick Room!" Still in pain from the intense heat, Dusknoir managed to release enough energy to twist the energy levels in the surrounding air particles. Dusknoir then appeared behind Pyroar, knocking it out with another Brick Break. However, Dusknoir was badly hurt at this point, and about to faint. Alan withdrew it, planning to use Dusknoir later on.

Alan then sent out his Sableye, letting it Mega Evolve while Barbara sent out her Froslass. Froslass led off with an Ice Punch, but was blocked by the hardened jewel of Sableye. The energy from Mega Evolution had hardened its jewel to such an extent that it was able to block most attacks and deflect them with ease. Froslass tried to float around Sableye and fire Shadow Balls, trying to catch Sableye off guard, but Sableye was alert and prevented Froslass from landing any direct hits.

After a few more Shadow Balls, Sableye finally found an opening in Froslass's attacking style. It used its jewel to magnify the weak pot, then fired off a Dark Pulse on Alan's command, scoring a critical hit on Froslass. The explosion from the attack only served to emphasise on Sableye's astonishing strength. Froslass plummeted from the skies, crashing into the ground, fainted.

"Florges, go!" With Sableye's defensive style, Florges had trouble breaking through the jewel's power. Its Moonblast was absorbed by the jewel and countered with Dark Pulse. Grass Knot also didn't do anything due to the passive nature of Sableye. Alan decided to go on the offensive. Ordering Sableye to go on a Shadow Sneak, Sableye used the cover of its shadow to sneakily creep up on Florges, dealing a hit in the process. After that, it leapt back behind the shelter of the jewel, preparing to take any attack of Florges once again.

Deciding that Florges was not of any effectiveness, and that since his last Pokémon was Blissey, which was unable to do anything in return to Sableye due to its only attacking move being a weak Ice Beam, Barbara finally decided to forfeit the match. It was pointless trying to hopelessly break through Sableye's impeccable defenses.

After the commentator announced Alan's victory, Alan found out who his next opponent was. He frowned in annoyance. He had hoped that he would not have to face this trainer until the finals, or that the trainer was defeated by someone else. But that was too much to ask for. The trainer was known to have the three legendary Pokémon in the Unova region, namely the genie trio: Thundurus, Tornadus, and Landorus. He had to prepare against them carefully.


	6. Chapter 6

It was now time to face Selina and her legendary trio. Alan had found out the rest of her team, which were actually the Kanto starters, namely Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur. Furthermore, the opponent also had a Mega Pokémon, undoubtedly making this match the toughest match so far.

"Let the battle begin!" Selina led off with her Tornadus, while Alan led off with his Muk. Selina commanded a Hurricane, where Tornadus waved its tail around violently to whip up strong gusts of wind towards Muk. Muk barely managed to grab hold of the ground, even with its Sticky Hold. Tornadus then followed up with another Hurricane, which was blocked by Muk's Thunderbolt this time.

"Now, Tornadus, Dark Pulse!" Tornadus slammed its hands together, creating many dark purple rings, firing them at Muk. However, Muk was too slow and got hit by some of the rings, inflicting great damage.

Alan suddenly had an idea to bypass Muk's slow speed. "Use Ice Beam on the ground!" cried out Alan. Muk fired its freezing energy ray onto the whole battlefield, turning it into an ice rink of sorts. Alan then got Muk to slide around the ground, with the lack of friction greatly increasing Muk's mobility. Alan then ordered an Ice Beam while gliding, resulting in Tornadus being overwhelmed by the attacks coming from multiple directions at once, causing it to get frozen.

Tornadus was now trapped in a big block of ice. Muk made use of that advantage to fire off Gunk Shot after Gunk Shot, causing a great explosion of ice shards and dust. After the dust settled, Tornadus had actually fainted!

"Tornadus, return! Landorus, go!" Alan knew that Muk faced a great disadvantage against the Abundance Pokémon, so he proceeded to switch out Muk as well, in exchange for his Scizor.

"Landorus, Stone Edge!"

"Scizor, use Bullet Punch to destroy those rocks!"

Landorus's razor sharp rocks were easily shattered to dust by Scizor's swift, powerful pincers.

"Scizor, Acrobatics!" Scizor spread its wings, lifting itself high up into the air. However, Selina ordered a Smack Down from Landorus, where Landorus charged at an alarming speed towards Scizor, bringing both of its hands together and hammering Scizor down towards the ground with shocking violence. Scizor was sent crashing towards the ground.

Alan gasped. He had not expected that move from Landorus at all. Now, his Scizor had taken a large amount of damage. Selina now ordered a Brick Break. Fortunately, Alan had learnt his lesson. He now waited for Landorus to get close before getting Scizor to grab Landorus using its pincers at the last possible moment. Landorus's momentum was used against it as Scizor then threw Landorus over its head, sending it crashing into the stadium wall. Scizor then fired a quick Flash Cannon into the gaping hole Landorus had left in the wall, creating a huge explosion.

When Landorus emerged from the debris, it was visibly weak. It then winced as the Flash Cannon took its toll on it, lowering its Special Defense stat.

"Scizor, use Bullet Punch to finish this!" Alan cried.

"Landorus… Hang in there! Fire off your final move… Explosion!" Scizor was completely caught unaware and had no time to stop its flight as Landorus gathered all its energy within itself for the final blow. A huge detonation occurred as a huge dust cloud billowed out into the open. Landorus and Scizor had both fainted!

"No, Scizor! Come back… Go, Dusknoir!" Alan sent out Dusknoir while Selina withdrew her Pokémon and sent out her Venusaur. Alan stiffened. Was this her Mega?

"Venusaur… Solar Beam!"

"Dusknoir, Confuse Ray!"

Dusknoir released a bright ray from its abdomen to disorientate Venusaur. However, Venusaur still managed to fire off its Solar Beam, but it was nonetheless blocked by Dusknoir's Will-O-Wisp.

Selina withdrew Venusaur, not wanting it to attack itself.

"Go, Thundurus!"

Alan ordered a Trick Room to be set up, but Selina saw that coming and actually went for the Taunt instead of other moves. Thundurus used its finger to beckon Dusknoir to attack it, enraging Dusknoir to such a degree that it disobeyed Alan's commands, instead going straight out to attack the opponent.

"Dusknoir, Ice Punch!" He was thrown off guard, and had no choice to call out an attack. Dusknoir reared back its fist, powered up with freezing energy and prepared to slug Thundurus with it. However, Thundurus easily avoided it and fired off a Dark Pulse at Dusknoir, sending Dusknoir flying away with the resulting explosion.

Dusknoir tried to fire off a Shadow Ball, but was once again negated by Thundurus's Dark Pulse. The Dark Pulse then overpowered the Shadow Ball, and hit Dusknoir right smack in the face again, causing it to faint.

"Dusknoir, return! Muk, I'm counting on you!" Thundurus fired off a Thunderbolt, but that was negated by Muk's own Thunderbolt.

"Thundurus, Hammer Arm!" Thundurus brought both fists together, raised it up, and was prepared to slam it down onto Muk. However, Muk countered with its own Sludge Bomb, forcing Thundurus to dodge it and lose its focus.

"Muk, use Ice Beam on the ground again!"

"Thundurus, Thunderbolt!" Thundurus's attack hit the frozen ground, causing chunks of ice to fly everywhere, preventing Muk from setting up the field to its advantage.

"Thunder!" shouted Selina.

"Gunk Shot!" roared Alan.

Both attacks found their target, causing both Pokémon to collapse to the ground in pain. Both stared each other down for a tense moment, before collapsing at the exact same time.

"Muk and Thundurus have both fainted! Trainers, please send out your next Pokémon!" the commentator voiced.

Alan summoned Beedrill, getting it to Mega Evolve while Selina sent out her Blastoise, getting hers to Mega Evolve as well. Blastoise grew a large cannon at the top of its head, becoming more powerful.

"Hydro Pump!" The strong Water attack shot out of the three cannons at once, fusing together to form a large jet of water that shot towards Mega Beedrill. However, Beedrill managed to dodge it, although not with ease.

"Blastoise, Focus Punch!" While Blastoise was charging, Alan commanded a Poison Jab from Beedrill causing Blastoise to temporarily lose its focus. However, on the next attack, Blastoise managed to snag Beedrill in its abdomen, preventing it from landing its attack.

"Dragon Pulse!" cried Selina. The attack, boosted by its unique ability Mega Launcher, seemed to have a life of its own, as the energy took the shape of a dragon and soared towards Beedrill majestically. Fortunately, Beedrill managed to use Protect at the last minute, preventing Dragon Pulse from doing any serious harm.

Beedrill then followed up with a Drill Run, putting all five of its stingers together and torpedoing itself towards Blastoise at an astonishing speed. The attack connected, but not before Blastoise froze its pincers with an Ice Beam, decreasing the damage of the attacks.

"Oh no, Beedrill! Return! Go, Greninja!"

"Blastoise, Skull Bash!" Blastoise withdrew its limbs into its shell, propelling itself towards Greninja. Alan smiled.

"Greninja, Grass Knot! Make him trip hard!" As Blastoise hurtled towards Greninja, Greninja suddenly ensnared Blastoise with grass, causing Blastoise to trip and crash to the ground form its own momentum. After the dust cleared, Blastoise was announced to be unable to battle.

"Blastoise, you did well… Return and have a good rest… Go, Venusaur! Giga Drain!"

A few glowing vines suddenly whipped out of Venusaur's flower on its back, shooting towards Greninja and wrapping themselves around it. Venusaur then sucked the life energy of Greninja, using it to heal itself. Greninja collapsed, on the verge of being knocked out.

Selina ordered another Giga Drain, but Alan ordered Greninja to avoid the vines and climb onto Venusaur's back.

"Ice Beam, full power!" Greninja fired off Ice Beam right at Venusaur at point blank range, instantly freezing it in a big block of ice. However, Greninja then collapsed from its injuries, resulting in yet another double knockout.

The opponent sent out her last Pokemon, which was the Charizard. Alan had an idea, and he sent out his Beedrill with its pincers still frozen.

"Charizard, Fire Blast", called out Selina, who wanted to go straight on the offensive.

"Beedrill, dodge the Fire Blast, but make use of the fire to melt the ice!" Beedrill zipped around the powerful attack, which easily melted the ice on Beedrill's stingers due to the intense heat radiated.

Alan ordered an X-Scissor, while Charizard clashed head-on with a Dragon Claw. Both Pokémon clashed several times, without any signs of either side letting their guard down. While Beedrill charged towards Charizard once more, Selina paused.

"Overheat, Charizard!" Charizard let out an intense amount of heat to its surroundings, leaving Beedrill with no opportunity to dodge or escape the fiery attack. The latter fainted.

"Sableye, I'm counting on you! Come on out!"

Selina called for another Fire Blast, but it was visibly weaker than the previous one due to the power drawback from Overheat. Sableye, being the agile and small Pokémon that it is, easily dodged the attack. It then fired a Dazzling Gleam at Charizard, temporarily dazing the opponent.

"Dark Pulse at full power!" Sableye charged the attack, before firing the powerful attack at the disoriented Fire-type Pokémon. The battle was clearly over. Alan had won!

"And with that, the victory goes to Alan from Goldenrod City! What a close match! Congratulations for being able to participate in the finals! Your final opponent in this tournament is..." the commentator paused, "Wikstrom of the Elite Four! All the best!"


End file.
